


No Regrets

by cordeliadelayne



Series: lupin100 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: lupin100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for lupin100's “choices” challenge in 2006.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin100's “choices” challenge in 2006.

Lupin’s life was littered with the choices he’d been forced to make.

As a child: To go out during the full moon and greet his father, or stay at his mother’s side.

As a student: To stop the bullying, or play dumb.

As an adult: To pursue his own happiness or remain lonely in his old age.

As an old man: To ask Snape to marry him, or wait for him to ask.

Some of the choices were difficult, even life threatening, but others were what made life worth living. And Lupin didn’t regret making a single one of them.


End file.
